


【Kojiyuu】Havana

by KirishimaShigure



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirishimaShigure/pseuds/KirishimaShigure
Relationships: Kojima Haruna/Oshima Yuuko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【Kojiyuu】Havana

“小姐你沒事吧？需要我送你回家嗎？”陽菜看著面前兩個笑的不懷好意的男人，瞬間明白了什麼。  
以自己喝一瓶伏特加臉都不紅一下的狀態，被一杯長島冰茶放倒的可能只有一種：被加料了。  
不過是陪朋友過來玩就能碰的上這種事情和這種人，也不知道該說是自己倒楣還是該說這酒吧實在是太魚龍混雜。  
賤男，陽菜心裡罵道。她搖著頭，努力的想站起來，卻因為頭暈的緣故又跌坐回椅子上。  
正當兩個男人準備上前扶走陽菜的時候，一把略微有些沙啞的富有磁性的聲音從陽菜背後傳來：“親愛的，打算走了嗎？”  
雖然不知道這人是好是壞，但是陽菜寧願在這個人身上賭一把，也不想被這兩個不懷好意的人帶走。反正聽聲音像是女性，自己的運氣也一直很好，賭贏的難度大概不大。陽菜用盡全身力氣點點頭後，一雙稍微有點小但是相當有力的手一把扶起了陽菜：“那我們走吧。”  
陽菜有些看不清那兩個男人是什麼表情，她只知道那兩個男人呆愣在原地，絲毫沒有阻止她跟這位陌生女性走出酒吧大門的意思。  
“唉……看在她這麼可愛的份上把她救下來了，卻沒想到居然是被下了藥的，都怪那兩個男人讓這麼漂亮的公主變得不好吃了。不過也正常，這麼好看，酒吧那群混帳就算是用骯髒手段也想把她拿到手吧。”陌生女子嘟囔道，“把她放到酒店就好了吧？”  
“謝謝……”陽菜努力的說出了這兩個字。  
“啊哈，還有意識嘛，真有意思。”陌生女子似乎非常興奮，“不過今晚終究不是什麼好時機，有緣的話再遇就是了。”  
陽菜聽完這句話後，終究戰勝不了藥力，昏昏沉沉的睡了過去。等她再醒來的時候，她已經躺在酒店柔軟的大床上，陌生女子也早已不見蹤影。

陽菜從來不相信什麼天命論，她相信只有不為，沒有不可為。因此她做了一個相當大膽的決定，她回去了昨天的那家酒吧買醉，期待著喝醉後那個陌生女子會出現在自己的身邊。  
“啊，是昨天的那個很漂亮的女生，怎麼又來了？”熟悉的聲音在身邊響起的時候，陽菜就知道她又賭對了。她轉過頭，看到一個打扮帥氣的長髮女生坐在自己身邊，淺棕色的眼睛和深深的酒窩似有魔力，讓陽菜在那一瞬間忘卻了思考。  
“來找你。”陽菜笑著說，“昨天還沒有認真的跟你道謝過呢。”  
“小姐，”陌生女子向前傾身，微微瞇著的雙眼閃過一絲危險的光芒，“你難道不知道這樣跟陌生人搭訕很危險嗎？”  
“要是你想對我做什麼的話，昨晚就已經做了。”陽菜毫不畏懼一般看著陌生女子的眼睛。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！！你真是有趣。”陌生女子大笑著朝酒保做了個手勢，酒保心領神會，端出了兩杯相當紅艷的雞尾酒放在她們面前。  
“如果你喝了這杯酒，我就告訴你我的名字。”陌生女子笑道。  
陽菜毫不猶豫的端起雞尾酒喝了一口。是血腥瑪麗，但是跟普通的血腥瑪麗又不一樣，不僅有番茄汁的味道，還有一點點鐵鏽味，陽菜從沒喝過這樣的雞尾酒。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！！你真的好有趣哦。”陌生女子大笑著，露出了深深的酒窩和有些可愛的栗鼠牙，“我叫大島優子，你好啊。”  
“我叫小嶋陽菜，以後請多指教哦，優醬。”陽菜笑著說。

陽菜覺得，優子身上有非常多她摸不透的謎題。  
優子非常喜歡親吻自己的脖子，白天不會出門但是晚上相當活躍，擁有著相當高的魅力能讓無數女生傾心于她，而且她似乎會耍一些小花招來達到她的目的，一切的證據都指向了某個方向，某個陽菜不敢相信的方向。  
“優醬，你，是吸血鬼嗎？”然而還是按捺不住好奇心的，陽菜朝優子拋出了一個直球。  
“nyannyan，你想我回答你真話還是假話呢？”優子笑著問。  
“當然是真話啊？”  
“是。”優子淺棕色的眼中金光流轉，陽菜從她的微笑中讀出了危險的信號，“我已經回答你了，所以nyannyan想做什麼呢？”  
“之前喝過的那杯血腥瑪麗裡面有血液，是嗎？”陽菜毫不畏懼繼續發問。  
“對，那杯血腥瑪麗是只為我而做的血腥瑪麗。”優子保持著微笑逼近陽菜，“所以nyannyan你想做什麼呢？”  
“什麼也不想做，我只想知道我想的是不是對的。”陽菜搖了搖頭。  
“但是我有想做的，陽菜可以答應我嗎？”優子睜開眼睛，本應是淺棕色的眼眸已然變成金色，仿佛有攝魂的魅力，讓陽菜開始停止思考。  
“嗯。”  
“給我嘗一口，你的血液吧。”優子親了親呆愣狀態的陽菜的脖子，笑著說，“我早就想嘗嘗你的血液了。”

自那次以後，陽菜每天都要被優子咬上一口。雖然不痛不癢甚至有些舒服，但是對陽菜來說還是有些麻煩的，她甚至有些後悔為什麼要問優子是不是吸血鬼了。  
雖然吸血鬼這種傳說生物聽著就覺得很恐怖，但是不明原因的，陽菜卻不怕優子這隻吸血鬼，她甚至會不適應優子不吸她的血，不在她身邊聒噪的煩著她。  
她有很認真的考慮過關於人類壽命的問題。畢竟人類頂多只有一百歲的壽命，而吸血鬼卻幾乎是永生不死的生物，沒有了她的話，優子會不會不適應這是一個非常好的問題。  
不過看優子沒事就撩一下別的妹子這點，陽菜完全不覺得優子沒有了她會覺得不適應。  
“吶優醬，”在被優子吸完血後坐在沙發上喝著熱可哥的陽菜問，“如果以後我過世了，你會找別的女生嗎？”  
“嗯？不會的，因為你不會死。”優子從陽菜的大腿上爬起來，一臉認真的看著陽菜說，“我會把你變成眷屬的。”  
“嗯？為什麼？”  
“因為我喜歡你，我想永遠都和你在一起。”  
“唉？什麼時候的事？”  
“一開始。”優子傻氣的笑容讓陽菜有些哭笑不得。原來從一開始自己就被這隻吸血鬼盯上了啊？  
陽菜輕輕的親上了還帶有血腥味的優子的唇：“那，在我還是人類的時候，我覺得我得先教會你何為人類意義上的談戀愛。”

陽菜看著變得自己那比以前更為白皙的皮膚，更為妖嬈的身體和更有魅力的眼睛，摸著脖子上因為初擁而出現的刺青，感慨不已。  
因為被下藥而遇上吸血鬼，又因為自己的直覺和賭博心態贏得了吸血鬼的信賴，甚至和吸血鬼相戀，而到現在連自己都變成了吸血鬼，這種劇情放在哪裡大概都是一個好劇本。而這一切竟然不是劇本而是事實，這實在是有些……難以言喻。  
“nyannyan你怎麼傻站在這裡？不舒服嗎？”優子適時的出現在陽菜的身邊，打斷她的思考。她撫摸著陽菜濕漉漉的褐色長捲髮，關切的問。  
“我想喝優醬的血。”陽菜並沒有回答優子的問題，她只是學著以前優子的方法，一邊親著優子的脖子一邊說。  
優子被親的咯咯笑：“可以哦，畢竟nyannyan現在也是吸血鬼了嘛。”  
陽菜憑著本能找到了優子頸動脈的位置，輕輕地咬了下去。溫熱的血液順著她的舌頭流進了喉嚨，而優子也因為陽菜的這個舉動而發出了讓人面紅耳赤的喘息聲。  
難怪優子以前那麼喜歡吸自己的血液，也那麼喜歡在吸完自己的血後順勢做一些不可描述的事情。  
優醬的血真甜啊，陽菜一邊想著一邊撫上優子的脊背。

I.Touch me  
優子咬破陽菜頸部的那一刻，陽菜就像在夢中忽然驚醒一般擺脫了優子的控制，不過陽菜並沒有掙脫優子的懷抱，她本能的相信優子並不會對她做什麼很過分的事情。因為沒有完全擺脫控制的原因，陽菜沒有睜開眼睛的力氣，結果因為這點反而讓其他感官變得更加敏銳。她感受著自己的血液流出體外的微妙瘙癢，感受著優子吮吸的力度，感受著優子溫暖而濕潤的舌頭，恍神之下不自覺的輕聲呻吟：“唔……優醬……”  
優子在聽到陽菜的嬌喘的瞬間變得無法思考。明明只是一個人類，卻能發出如此嬌媚，連吸血鬼也要被迷倒的聲音，陽菜還真是厲害呢，陽菜還真是過分呢。  
“nyannyan的血好甜。”優子心滿意足的舔了舔陽菜脖子上的傷口，手不安分的隔著衣服撫摸著陽菜的腰，“nyannyan也好甜。”  
“優醬……”雖然還是睜不開眼睛，但是力氣漸漸恢復的陽菜打定主意，以後絕對要禁止優子對自己用小花招，“以後不能對我用小花招……”  
“嘿嘿，被發現了嗎？”優子似乎打開了什麼不得了的開關，她一邊笑著一邊突破衣服的防線，輕撫著陽菜滑嫩的背部，“那，我是不是應該趁nyannyan還不能動的時候做些不太好的事情？”  
“笨蛋……”陽菜有些無力的抱怨因為優子的動作而染上了情慾，她把優子的手帶到胸衣搭扣的位置，“幫我解開它……”  
優子一瞬間以為自己聽錯了：“nyannyan，你……”  
“優醬……”陽菜貼在優子輕聲呼喚優子的名字。輕拂過耳朵的溫熱氣息，從優子懷裡傳來的愈發熾熱的體溫，讓優子的理智逐漸失去控制。  
“陽菜……”優子無法自持的解開了胸衣，左手趁勢滑入胸衣，握住了原本被覆蓋的柔軟之地，“陽菜……陽菜……”  
“唔……優醬，親我……”  
優子輕柔而虔誠的吻上身下人的唇，逐漸加深這個吻的同時手絲毫沒有停下來的意思。讓人面紅耳赤的水聲在房間內不斷響起，陽菜的積極回應和她不自覺發出的小動物般的嗚咽都在不斷地煽動優子，讓她對陽菜發動更為大膽的進攻。  
“優醬，不要只親我的脖子啦。”陽菜的呼吸變得有些急促，她一邊撫摸著優子的頭髮，一邊順勢滑入優子的衣服內，解開了優子的胸衣，“不嘗一下其他的地方嗎？”  
“陽菜，神是為了讓我沉淪其中不能自拔所以才創造了你嗎？”優子感歎著，把陽菜的衣服悉數褪下，毫不猶豫的含住原本被衣服守護著的敏感之處，引得陽菜不能自持的發出了極媚的一聲歎息。  
時而吮吸，時而輕咬，優子使出渾身解數討好著身下如貓一般的女人，而陽菜一邊享受著優子的討好，一邊解除優子身上的武裝，然後把手上的衣物扔到床邊的地上，絕不讓它們妨礙自己和優子肌膚之親。  
陽菜牽著優子的手，探到自己的秘辛之地：“優醬，有嘗過血以外的液體嗎？”  
優子自然知道陽菜暗示什麼，她輕輕探入花園，取了一點花蜜放入口中：“沒有，不過想不到陽菜連這裡的液體也如此美味。”  
“啊！哈啊……”陽菜被優子的動作徹底點燃了欲火，她緊緊抱著優子，腰肢不由自主的輕輕扭動：“優醬……優醬……”  
“這和平常的陽菜完全不一樣呢，不過我也很喜歡。”優子輕笑著，右手兩指併攏，穿過森林小徑，觸碰著陽菜慾望的根源，“這樣滿意嗎？我最愛的公主大人？”  
“唔！哈啊……優醬……！！”忽然的刺激剝奪了陽菜思考的權利，她抱著優子的脖子不斷發出讓人面紅耳赤的聲音，“太刺激了……！！”  
但是優子怎麼可能會這麼輕易放過這隻原本高傲無比，現在卻變得無比乖巧的小貓？她喘息著，不斷地探索這陽菜最為敏感的地點，引來陽菜的陣陣嬌呼。淋漓的香汗和不斷湧出的花蜜成了兩人之間最好的潤滑劑，也成了房間內不斷升高的溫度的元兇。  
“我，哈啊，是不是應該慶幸你自己一個人住呢，公主？”優子沾滿情慾的沙啞嗓音不斷撩撥著陽菜的內心，“這種聲音，我可不想被其他人聽到呢……”  
“優醬，優醬……”陽菜隨著優子的動作擺動著腰，“不要，這裡……”  
找到了。優子笑著吻了一下陽菜紅透的耳朵，毫無憐憫的開始對陽菜反應最大的點發起進攻。陽菜被優子弄得不斷地發出小動物嗚咽一般的聲音，身體緊繃著弓了起來，有些無助的樣子反過來點燃了優子的原始衝動：“優醬，不……不要……”  
“不要的話，我停下來好不好？”優子發現自己其實挺喜歡使壞的，只對她，只對自己最愛的公主。  
“不要停下來，我想更多的感受優醬的愛撫……”陽菜有理智的時候大概是絕對說不出來這種話的，這是不是說明了她其實也沉淪在優子的喜歡中不能自拔？  
不過優子已經無法再在意這些細節，陽菜的話成功的讓優子的原始本能完全佔領了主導權。她不斷快速的對陽菜發起全面進攻，急促的呼吸和高昂的呻吟在房內迴蕩，濕了一大片的床單無言的控訴著她們激烈的行動帶給了它多少麻煩，不過她們根本不在意。她們在意的只有對方，陽菜不斷地被優子帶到臨界線，優子不斷地享受著陽菜的嬌喘，享受原始衝動帶給自己的極致愉悅。  
“優……醬！！”腦海一片空白的陽菜下意識的叫了優子的名字后，如願以償的得到了一個相當狂野卻不失溫柔的吻。

陽菜累的癱軟在優子的懷裡無法動彈，任由優子再次咬上她的脖子：“優醬，人失血過多可是會死的哦？”  
“這我當然知道啊，我才不捨得讓nyannyan就這麼死掉。”優子笑著舔了舔陽菜的頸側，“nyannyan的血更好喝了一些，以後我能每一天都喝一口nyannyan的血嗎？”  
“不行。”陽菜嘟著嘴拒絕了優子的提議。

II.Shape of you  
“唔……nyannyan的手很不乖……”優子努力的壓抑自己的喘息聲，并試圖阻止陽菜的手繼續往上撫摸。直覺告訴她陽菜現在十分想重複她當年的行為，但是開什麼玩笑！作為長親、長久的主動者和絕對的戀人，這種事情她才不會同意好嗎！  
“優醬，”陽菜的氣息拂過優子的脖子，微弱的電流感帶來的酥麻讓優子的身體不自覺的發抖，“你想……自己脫還是我幫你？”  
完了完了完了，估計躲不掉了，優子有些絕望的想。  
“……還是nyannyan來吧……”既然怎麼樣都躲不過這一劫的話，還不如做做最後的抗爭，讓自己顯得不那麼像是主動奉獻的，即使是摔了也要抓一把沙子是吧。  
陽菜笑著，勾著優子的背往後一倒躺在床上。她屈起左腳迫使優子坐到她的腿上后，一邊輕輕地咬著優子的耳垂一邊單手解開優子身上穿的白襯衣的紐扣：“還好優醬喜歡只穿大號白襯衣做居家服，不然的話我覺得今晚大概有不少衣服要報銷掉了。”  
“哈啊……nyannyan……”優子雖然很想說出責備陽菜的話，但顯然現在的她并沒有這個餘裕。  
“優醬真是敏感呢。”陽菜撩開解了紐扣的襯衣，伸手握住了優子柔軟的山峰，指尖在頂端熱舞，“難怪你以前這麼喜歡對我……做這種有些難以描述的事情呢。”  
絕對是故意的，絕對是！優子的內心哀鳴道。  
然而優子心中的哀鳴在出口前已經化為曖昧的喘息聲和有些沙啞的包含情慾的低語，陽菜自然就不會知道優子內心的複雜情緒。現在的陽菜只想好好地嘗一下優子，一半是因為當年的事情，一半是因為她現在就想這麼干。  
“哈……陽菜，不……啊！”優子感受到胸前的壓力消失的時候還暗自鬆了一口氣，沒想到隨之而來的臀部脖子背部三重刺激讓她不自覺的喊了出來。陽菜一邊揉著她的臀部，一邊舔弄著剛剛吸過血的刺青的位置，感受著大腿根部傳來的溫熱潮濕的感覺，笑著說：“優醬明明就很有感覺啊，為什麼要說不呢？”  
陽菜心知肚明，這原因一半在於吸血鬼無聊的自尊心，一般在於她不想把這種享受權利出讓給哪怕是自己最喜歡的人，所以她就選擇了把這種權利強行搶過來，要是等優子給估計這輩子都不可能拿到，想要什麼自己拿才是最優選項。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”優子一邊不停的喘著氣，一邊難耐的扭動著腰部，用情熱的花蜜把陽菜的大腿徹底打濕。不過即使到了這種地步，陽菜口中“吸血鬼無聊的自尊心”還是讓她難以拉下臉皮向陽菜求愛。好在陽菜從來都是十分貼心的，她輕吻了一下優子的唇，把手指抵到禁地的入口，用極為魅惑的煽情語氣在優子耳邊輕語：“想要的話，坐上來。”  
這可是要她把作為長親、長久的主動者和絕對的戀人的自尊給拋棄掉啊！！  
可惜優子的身體對這些該死的自尊毫不在意，先優子的意識一步接納了陽菜的到來。陽菜的手指帶來的強烈的快感瞬間讓優子的意識俯首稱臣：“啊——！”  
“你看，明明就……”陽菜輕輕咬著優子的耳朵，用有些過分的話刺激著優子已經支離破碎的自尊心，“誠實一點不好嗎，優子？明明這樣可以更快獲得歡愉的感覺的。”  
“唔……嗚……哈啊……”優子被快感擊穿的腦部已經無法再對陽菜的話產生太多感覺，她遵循著本能不斷地擺動腰部，渴求著陽菜的進一步深入，渴求著陽菜的手指，渴求著陽菜。  
陽菜直起身子，右手孜孜不倦的在探索著禁地中最為敏感的地方，左手忽輕忽重的揉著優子的臀部不斷施加刺激，細碎的吻灑落在優子的頸側和胸前，在優子的身體上描繪出優美的舞櫻圖后，滿意的銜上藏於其中的櫻桃，引得優子一陣嬌喘。  
“陽菜……嗚……”優子露出泫然欲泣的不安表情看著陽菜。她難耐的伏在陽菜的肩部不斷喘息，腰部擺動的頻率漸漸升高，似乎已經快到極限了。  
“優子，我跟你不一樣，我希望所有人都能聽得到你因為我而發出的這麼誘人的聲音呢。”明知優子已經快到極限的陽菜有些惡質的停下了手上的動作，巨大的空虛感讓優子發出了幼獸撒嬌的時候特有的悲鳴，“吶，所以，讓我多聽一點你的聲音好嗎？”  
“嗚……”優子迅速的點了點頭。為了得到陽菜的愛撫，優子已經快到什麼都能做得出來的程度，區區自尊心扔到太平洋又何妨？  
“真是好孩子。”陽菜笑著，忽然開始高速抽動手指，每一下進攻都精確的落到優子的防守最為薄弱的地方，強烈的觸電感和酥麻感令優子難以自持的後仰著身體發出高亢的呻吟，刺激著陽菜的神經，讓陽菜更為興奮的對優子發出了下一波猛烈進攻。  
在房內迴蕩的優子的聲音和喘息對陽菜來說是最為有效的催情劑。她看著仰著脖子像是在邀請自己吸食她血液的優子，看著因為迅猛的情潮而無助的哭泣的優子，看著不自覺的擺動著身體屈服於自己帶給她的快感之下的優子，有了巨大的成就感和征服感。  
難怪這隻變態吸血鬼這麼喜歡對自己做這種事情。  
陽菜準確無誤的咬上了優子脖子上的刺青，吮吸著優子身上變得無比甜美的血液，同時用手指把優子送到了另一個意義上的天國。  
陽菜抱著軟綿綿的趴在自己身上的優子，從禁地抽出手指后當著優子的面舔乾淨了上面的液體，讓優子羞的把臉埋在陽菜頸側不敢看她。  
“真美味啊。”陽菜笑瞇瞇的發表著評論，就像一隻吃飽喝足無比滿足的貓一樣。

“說起來優醬，為什麼我們的脖子上會有刺青？”  
“趣味？”  
“……認真點。”  
“很認真的，nyannyan變成吸血鬼之後更加漂亮了，我可不想讓其他人追著你不放。”  
“笨蛋，我是你的啊。”  
“！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊nyannyan！！”  
“笨蛋……唔……哈啊……”


End file.
